


I'll be Good

by live_laugh_murder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Stiles Stilinski, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Theo isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_murder/pseuds/live_laugh_murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have been calm for three months now. Scott and his pack took care of the Dread Doctors, and nothing has happened since. Everything is back to normal, but nothing is the same.</p><p>After recent events, Stiles is left shattered. But Theo just won't leave him alone until he fixes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick Up Your Broken Pieces

Things have been calm for three months now. Scott and his pack took care of the Chimeras and the Dread Doctors, and nothing has happened since. Everything is back to normal, but nothing is the same.

 

Something had changed between the pack months ago. They all felt it, but never talked about it. And now the silence has torn them apart. They all - except for Stiles - still sit together at lunch, talk in the halls, and sometimes even meet up on weekends, but they don't have the connection they used to. None of them feel as close to each other as they once were.

 

Lately, Stiles's favorite activity seems to be blaming himself for what's happened, over thinking everything, then having anxiety attacks. He's getting bad again, worse than after his mom died. At least that's what the sheriff is telling Melissa.

 

According to Stiles, he's to blame for everything. After nearly ending his friendship with Scott over what happened with Donovan, he didn't know what to do with himself. Then Theo finally revealed himself, and Scott understood that the whole thing wasn't completely Stiles's fault. He said that he forgave him, but Stiles didn't want to make things worse and bother them. He felt as if he didn't belong with them. So now he just keeps to himself, minds his own business, and focuses on getting through senior year.

 

But it's so damn hard to do that when he can't turn around without seeing Theo behind him. It's like he's always there. But maybe Stiles is just crazy. He's been pretty close a few times, but maybe he's finally lost it.

  
  


-

  
  


The sheriff comes home from work that night at one, and opens the door to hear loud cries and pounding on the wall. This had happened a few times before, so he isn't surprised, but it didn't make it any less worrying.

 

Running upstairs, he bursts into Stiles's room to find him tearing pictures, papers, and thread down from his bulletin board, throwing them across the room, and hitting the walls while he sobs incoherently.

 

"W - Want... Back... I - Hate... FUCK!"

 

Stiles tears apart a picture into a bunch of pieces, turning around and throwing them. Not seeing his father there, he ends up throwing them right at him.

 

"Stiles..." he whispers sadly, stepping forward.

 

Stiles sobs, letting his dad hold him tightly. "I want... Normal... Things are... Dif - Different..."

 

"Sh... It okay..." Mr. Stilinski promises, rubbing his hair. "You're gonna be okay... Things change, honey, that's life."

 

"We - We've - We've gone through too much... W - W - We... Too much... To - to just... Fall apa - art..." Stiles's breathing quickens, his heart rate picks up and he starts shaking, unable to speak or think about anything else.

 

Sitting on the ground, the sheriff looks at the torn picture on the ground, sighs, and kicks it aside. "Forget about that, okay?" He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a picture frame, which holds a photo of all of his friends.

  
  


Malia has Kira on her back, Lydia is posing and looking flawless as ever, Mason and Liam are mid-laugh at some stupid joke the werewolf made, and Scott and Stiles have their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling at the camera. He misses that. Terribly. And if he could trade this, a time where no one is in danger, for then, a time where people were dying left and right, he would do it in a second. Because at least he would have them.

 

"How - How do I... I want to - fix it... Dad, how do I - I fix this?" Stiles asks, the saddest, most desperate look in his eyes.

 

Mr. Stilinksi shook his head, sighing sadly. “I don’t know, Stiles. Sometimes you just need to let things work themselves out. It takes time.”

 

“It’s been months…”

 

“I know, but… You’ve all been through a lot. It’s done some damage on you. You’re just kids.”

 

Stiles buries his face in his dad’s chest, screaming and crying and biting his nails. They’re already bitten down to the beds, but he’s had the habit since he was a kid and can’t seem to quit it. “This - This feeling won’t go away… I can’t get r - rid of it.”

 

“What does it feel like?” he asks. “C’mon, if I’m gonna help you, I need to know how you’re feeling.”

 

“I - I… It’s hard to e - explain…” Stiles takes a few shaky breaths. “It’s - It’s scared and guilty and lonely and frustrated all at once… I don’t… Everything has changed! I want - I need… I need them to go… to go back to normal again.”

 

“Stiles, buddy, if you’re… if you’re feeling these things…” the sheriff says, still trying to calm him down by rocking him and kissing his head. “You need to talk to someone. Talk to Scott, or Malia. Talk to one of them. I’m sure they’re feeling the same way as you are.”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “I - I tried… I can’t do it… Dad… I’m losing it… I can’t… I can’t stand this… I’m so sorry…”

 

“Stop apologizing. Nothing that happened is your fault. And this sure as hell isn’t either…” Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Mr. Stilinski shakes his head. “It’s late. You should get some sleep, alright?”

 

Stiles nods, but he knows he won’t be resting any time soon. He lets his father help him in bed, pull the blankets over him, and kiss his head again. 

 

“I’ll bring you up some warm milk.” He used to give Stiles the drink before he went to bed when he was a kid. It always seemed to help him sleep, so the sheriff figures it might help now.

 

Five minutes later, he returns with a mug and helps Stiles sit up. It doesn’t take long for the teenager to drink the whole thing, so Mr. Stilinski takes the mug, tucks Stiles back in and says, “Good night, Kiddo. I love you.”

 

-

 

An hour and a half later and Stiles is literally biting his pillow to keep himself from screaming. He won’t wake up his dad; he deals with too much of his shit already. It’s impossible to sleep when his mind is buzzing with doubts, insecurities, fears, and terrifying thoughts overall. If only there was some sort of off switch, then he could just turn it off. But he’s tried, and he knows it isn’t possible. It isn’t that easy. Nothing ever is.

 

He settles for muffling his scream in the pillow, letting all he can out and then turning onto his back. But when he turns around he swears that he sees a shadow against the dark, which just makes him even more anxious in the end. So he reaches over and switches on his lamp; and of course he had to be right. Why couldn’t he just be paranoid for once?

 

Sitting on his chair is Theo Raeken, the person he least wants to see right now. He’s just sitting there, as if it were his own room, looking, staring at him, very intently. He looks focused, but he snaps out of it after the light turns on.

 

Stiles jumps so much he nearly falls off his bed. He doesn’t know what to say, how to feel. He hates this guy for everything he’s ever done, for hurting him, his friends, _ killing Scott.  _ But he’s so confused. Why is he here? And what is his deal; why has he always been right over his shoulder every time Stiles turns around?

 

Finally all he can do is croak out, “Get the hell out.”

 

Theo just looks at him, glances away, and stands up. “Stiles. Just let me - “

 

“Get out of my room. Please.” He’s so angry, furious. And he wants to kill Theo himself. He doesn’t care what anyone thinks. But at the same time, he’s terrified. The past few months have made him so vulnerable, he doesn’t know if he has enough fight left in him.

 

“No, not yet, please,” Theo says, running a hand through his messy hair. “I want to help.”

 

“Do you have any idea how many times you’ve said that and we believed you?”

 

Theo nods slowly and steps forward, sighing loudly. “Believe me one more time. Please.”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “No… No, I’m done trusting anyone. Get out.”

 

“Just hear me out. Please, Stiles - “

 

“Get the hell out!” Stiles says, a bit louder.

 

Not a second later, Theo is by his side, covering his mouth to make sure he doesn’t wake up his dad. “Stiles. You don’t need to forgive me. You don’t even need to talk to me. Please just hear me out.”

 

The human doesn’t hesitate to bite Theo’s hand, taking the opportunity to kick him back when he pulls away. Stiles stumbles out of bed and punches him in the jaw, beginning to shake again. Theo barely even moves. He easily grabs Stiles’ wrists and pushes him against the wall, trying to shut him up. 

 

“Sh! I just want to talk.”

 

No. Theo just wants to hurt him. He’s trying to trick him into trusting him again, but he won’t fall for it. He won’t let himself or anyone else get hurt. Not this time. Not if he can stop it.

 

Stiles’ eyes widen and he shakes his head feverishly, struggling against Theo. Then he screams as loud as he can, desperate to get anyone’s attention. “STOP! DON’T HURT ME! GET OFF! DON’T TOUCH ME! PLEASE STOP!”

 

It seems like only a moment later, his father is bursting into the room. And when he sees the sight before him, he goes from worried to angry in less than a second. “Get the  _ hell  _ away from him.”

 

He grabs Theo by the arm and pulls him away, throwing him back. The chimera gets up quickly, growling. “Mr. Stilinski, listen, I - “

 

“I don’t wanna hear it,” he says firmly. “It’s really not a good idea to break into the sheriff’s house and attack his son. Get out. Now… GET OUT!” Stiles jumps visibly, shrinking back.

 

“I didn’t attack him, I was - “ Theo stops himself, groaning and rubbing his face. “Okay. I attacked him, but I was trying to get him to be quiet so I could explain things.”

 

Mr. Stilinski is holding the shaking Stiles in his arms, trying to calm him down. “Theo. Do yourself a favor and get out before I make you.”

 

Theo was silent for a few moments before sighing tiredly, his eyes glowing yellow and his teeth bared. “I’ve hurt a lot of people, Sheriff. Do you really wanna add yourself to the list? Or are you gonna let me talk to Stiles?”

 

Mr. Stilinski hesitates before deciding he needs to keep Stiles away from this kid. He sets his son down and goes to reach for his gun at his side, but before he can touch it, he’s being thrown against the wall. “I’m sorry,” Theo says, grabbing his throat. “Really. But I need to do this.” He slams the sheriff’s head against the floor, making sure he’s knocked out before turning back to Stiles.

 

His eyes are wide and he cries out, standing up. But when he tries to run, Theo just grabs him and pulls him close, hugging him tightly.

 

“Get away from me, please!” Stiles begs, squirming away and pushing him back.

 

“Okay, okay! Stiles! Just let me talk! I won’t touch you, I swear. I won’t touch you again.” Theo puts his hands in the air, standing back. “I need to explain myself.”

 

Stiles shakes his head and steps back again, backing into the wall. “Wh - Why? Do you want something else from me?” he asks.

 

“No,” Theo answers immediately. “I swear. Please. You don’t have to say anything when I’m done. I’ll leave if you want.”

 

It feels like forever to Theo before Stiles hesitantly nods and sits down slowly on his bed. “Okay… Okay, go.”

 

Theo lets out a relieved breath, putting his hands down and smiling softly. “Thank you. Thank you so much. You don’t - “

 

“Just talk, Theo,” Stiles says flatly, eyes on his dad.

 

“Okay. Right. Sorry.” Theo takes a deep breath and sits back in the chair. “Now, I’m not expecting you to like me or trust me or forgive me. I just need you to listen… I made so many mistakes. I know that. And I didn’t care about them. I didn’t care who I killed or who got in the way as long as I had power. You were right about me, Stiles. I’m a good for nothing asshole that just ruins people’s lives, but I swear I’m better now. At least I’m trying.”

 

“What the hell would make you wanna be better?” Stiles asks, skeptical.

 

Theo looked almost nervous, throwing Stiles off. It’s times like these he wishes he could be supernatural, so he could hear his heartbeat. “I, um… You, I guess… I - It’s hard to explain, okay? But I’ll try. I didn’t care about you before. All I wanted was Void Stiles, because he had power. He was strong. I don’t know why I thought I could get that, but I know that’s not you. You’re sweet and precious and protective and just perfect. You don’t deserve anything you go through, and it hurts to see you like this, Stiles. I want to help.”

 

Stiles looks down, biting his nails again. “And what made you change your opinion of me?”

 

“After everything was over, I noticed you weren’t with everyone else. They didn’t even seem like themselves when they were together. They still don’t. But I noticed you more and more. You slowly started to become a different person. You didn’t smile, or make sarcastic comments, or bad jokes. You were always jumpy and anxious and scared, and I hate seeing you like this.”

 

“Cut the act,” Stiles says, looking up. “What do you want from me this time?” He doesn’t want to let himself fall for Theo’s shit again.

 

Theo shakes his head firmly. “Nothing. I swear I don’t want anything… I feel terrible. I don’t even deserve for you to be listening to me right now.”

 

Scoffing, Stiles rolls his eyes. “No kidding.”

 

“But I want to make things better. You don’t deserve to be in this sort of pain. I’m gonna make it better.”

 

It was silent for a full minute, then Stiles clears his throat. “And what are you doing here this early?”

 

“I was taking a walk when you were having an anxiety attack. I smelled it from outside, and I wanted to help.”

 

Stiles looks unimpressed. “At three in the morning?”

 

“Okay, fine. I just wanted to see you. I’m guilty.”

 

Stiles was looking all over. At his dad, at the floor, the mess he made, anywhere but Theo. He didn’t want to believe him, to trust him. But shit, everything he was saying… It made him feel like he was somewhat understood.

 

Theo wasn’t looking at Stiles either. He seemed to be embarrassed, probably because he wasn’t used to talking about his feelings. But then again, maybe that was an act too. It was so difficult to tell. When Stiles finally looked up at him, Theo was inspecting the ripped picture on the floor. He picked up a few pieces, put them together, and sighed.

 

“You hate me that much, huh?” he asked with a sad smile, turning around the torn photo of his own face.

 

Stiles swallows. “I… Uh…”

 

“It’s okay. I get it,” Theo whispers. Stiles can’t hear it, but the chimera’s heart is racing. “Listen. Stiles, um… I don’t wanna make things worse, but if I don’t say this now, I know I’m gonna chicken out later on… I don’t - I don’t know what being in love feels like, but… I think I love you, Stiles.”

 

It’s quiet. For a moment Theo thinks Stiles fell asleep. But he’s just staring ahead, frozen in shock. “Wh - What?”

 

He forgets all about the fact that Theo could be acting to distract him, even about everything else he’s done. Stiles is just terribly confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Theo says quietly, “but you’re just so… I can’t even describe it. I wanna take care of you. I wanna make sure you’re never hurt again.”

 

Stiles keeps shaking his head, just repeating ‘no’ over and over again. “Theo… Stop making things m - more complicated.”

 

“I’m so sorry. What can I do to fix it?”

 

Stiles whines, burying his face in his hands and squirming. He can’t handle more change, he might explode.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Theo stands up and sits on the bed, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face, but Stiles pulls them back.

 

“You said you wouldn’t touch me.”

  
  


“Sorry,” Theo says, backing up. “I just wanted to help.”

 

Sighing heavily, Stiles shook his head and pulled him back. “I just… Talk to me about something else. Anything else. I don’t want to think about that right now.”

 

Even though it hurts that Stiles doesn’t want to deal with what Theo said, the chimera nods and holds his hands comfortingly. “Okay. Uh… If you miss them so much, why can’t you just talk to them? Just start sitting with them again. They would let you.”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “It’s not that I don’t think they wouldn’t, it’s…” He takes a deep breath, trying to talk coherently. “After everything… After Donovan, especially… It’s like I’m... A different person? Maybe killing someone damaged me somehow? I just feel darker… Like I’m not innocent anymore, no matter what I do. And I just don’t belong with them.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It’s like you said before. I have more blood on my hands than any of them. They’re all better people than me, and… I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Why is he apologizing?

 

“You know what I think?” Theo asks.

 

Stiles looks up, waiting for an answer.

 

“I think you’ve all been through more than any teenager should go through. Too much. It’s changed you all, damaged you, ruined you… But I think you’ve been hit worse than them. Anyone can see it by just looking at you… You’re broken, Stiles. All the shit you’ve been through has finally gotten to you. And I think you knew it would eventually. All of this is too much to deal with for you, and that’s okay. Because I’m here for you, whether you like it or not.”

 

Theo was able to put into words in just a minute what Stiles has been able to comprehend for months. He didn’t know how he felt, but Theo helped him figure it out. And it scares him. He doesn’t want to have to tell anyone. When someone asks how he feels he doesn’t want to have to say “I feel broken.” Because that means he really is gone, and there’s no help for him.

 

“I - I - I can’t… I’m sorry… You’re…” Breathing quickly, Stiles holds Theo’s hands tightly and closes his eyes tightly.

 

“I’m sorry… Did I make it worse? I - Oh, God, come here.” Theo gets up and picks Stiles up, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the toilet seat. Grabbing a cloth, he turns on the cold water and wets it. “I’m so sorry… Sh... Just take deep breaths, it’s okay…” he says quietly, comfortingly, as he wipes Stiles’s face.

 

Stiles looked up at Theo, an almost confused look in his eyes. “How did you know what helps me with anxiety attacks?”

 

Theo just chuckled, smiling softly at Stiles. “Because I pay attention.”

 

“Wh - What?”

 

“I see you leaving in the middle of class, freaking out, running to the locker room or bathroom…”

 

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. He’s still scared. Theo is the reason he’s always careful who he trusts, but for some reason all he wants to do is let him take care of him. “Thank you, Theo…”

 

“You’re welcome.” Putting the cloth aside, he picks Stiles up again and carries him back to bed.

 

Mr. Stilinski is just waking up. He stands up and glares at Theo, looking beyond furious. “You - “

 

“Dad! It - It’s okay… He’s okay…” Stiles says, hesitantly. “He can stay. Thanks.”

 

“Are you - “

 

Stiles nods. “Yeah. I’m sure… I think,” he adds, when the sheriff leaves the room.

 

“Okay. Well, see you Monday…” Theo gives Stiles a quick kiss on the knuckles before heading for the door, but Stiles grabs his hand again.

 

“Um…” He doesn’t seem sure what to say for a minute, but settles for, “You can stay. I mean, if you want…”

 

Stiles doesn’t see it, because he’s too busy staring at the ground in embarrassment, but Theo has a huge smile on his face. “Of course.” He climbs into bed, seeming hesitant to get too close. But when Stiles moves toward him, he wraps his arm around him protectively and nuzzles the back of his neck. “I’m gonna help you whenever you feel like this. I hope you know that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Don’t thank me,” Theo says, smiling more. He can’t remember a time when he was so happy. “I want to. You don’t deserve any kind of pain. You’re too innocent.”

 

Stiles turns over on his other side, a frown on his face as he looks at Theo. “But I’m not innocent… I mean, there’s Donovan… And then the - “

 

“Hey, whatever you’ve done can’t be as bad as me. And if I can be forgiven, why not you?” Theo says. And Stiles just sees a look in his eyes. He’s never seen it before, not on Theo. It’s so sincere.

 

After thinking for a moment, Stiles decides that he’s more thankful for Theo than he’s ever been. And he leans forward and presses his lips to his, eyes falling shut.

 

Theo smiles against Stiles’s mouth, pulling him closer and letting his own eyes close. He lock lips for a minute, then pull away, and Theo grins widely. “I love you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles smiles shyly. “You’re an evil son of a bitch and I don’t trust you,” he says fondly.

  
Pressing kisses all over Stiles’s face, Theo laughs and hugs him. “Stop thanking me. I’ll always be here...  I never want you to have to deal with anything else alone. It’s like I told you before. I’ll always be looking out for you.”


	2. And I will Try to Fix You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles has to explain things to his friends, things get emotional

“How are you, Stiles?”

 

The one question that he didn’t want to hear today.

 

After a month of Theo looking after him, Stiles is… okay. Not good, almost better. He’s still jumpy, anxious, and paranoid, but he can get a normal amount of sleep thanks to his boyfriend.

 

No one knows about them except for Stiles’s dad, who still doesn’t completely trust him. But after seeing his son’s progress over just a couple weeks, he couldn’t risk getting rid of him. And secretly, he’s so thankful for him.

 

And now it’s graduation day, and Stiles is more anxious than he’s been in the last few weeks. It’s now or never. If he doesn’t get his friends back, he may never get another chance. His dad invited them all to celebrate over dinner, but he knows they won’t show. Why would they, when they probably have better things to do than hang out with their old friend, the one who fucked everything up and couldn’t do things right?

 

Now here he is, standing awkwardly with his former best friend’s mother, trying not to make eye contact.

 

“I - Uh, I don’t… I don’t know honestly,” Stiles answers, twisting his hands together anxiously. “I’m trying to get better.” He knows that his father has been telling her what’s wrong with him. There’s no point in lying.

 

Melissa sighs, rubbing Stiles’s back as she leads him inside. “Do you need something? Scott is upstairs, you can go right up and - “

 

“No. No, no, I’m okay… My dad sent me over to get a cake for tonight.” Now he just wants to get out of there as soon as he can. Scott can definitely hear them, and Stiles doesn’t want this to be even more awkward.

 

“Oh, sure,” Melissa says, looking disappointed. She walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge, pulling out a chocolate cake and handing it over. “Listen,” she adds in a whisper, as if Scott wouldn’t be able to hear. “I know things are hard between all of you. But he misses you too. They all do.”

 

All he can do is nod and rush out the door, calling, “Thank you!” and hopping in his car.

 

-

 

It’s a boring ceremony. Maybe it would be better if Scott was by his side so they could mess around and make jokes. But Stiles is sitting behind Scott and the others, watching them all smile at each other excitedly. Sometimes, he thinks he sees one of them glance back at him and smile, but others it’s like they don’t even notice him.  Theo is holding his hand the whole time, though, keeping him calm.

 

Then they go outside to the front of the school to toss their caps. And it feels amazing. Stiles hasn’t felt so good in months, but it still would have been better if he had his friends.While everyone is hugging, jumping on each other, and screaming, Theo grabs Stiles’s hand and manages to slip past everyone with him. At the back of the crowd, the chimera pulls him close and kisses him lovingly.

 

“We did it,” he says happily. “We’re done, Stiles. Now it’s just you and me.”

 

Stiles nods, grinning. He puts his hands in Theo’s hair and presses their lips together again. “God, I hope you’re not pretending again…” he jokes quietly. “I love you.”

 

In the middle of the bunch of students, Malia, hugging Scott, hears their exchange. Her brows furrow and she looks around, spotting them through the gaps. She doesn’t even think before letting go and storming over.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” she asks furiously, grabbing Theo by the throat and pushing him against the newly-built school sign. “We already know what kind of person you are. You can’t just crawl back in when Stiles is vulnerable. That’s low. Even for you.”

 

Stiles runs over, trying to pull Malia off. “Hey, not now. Please.”

 

“Hold on, I’ll get to you in a minute,” Malia says, pushing him back.

 

Scott is able to pull her away, but he doesn’t look any less angry. Kira and Lydia are by his side, and they look like they could murder him violently without even blinking an eye. “What’s going on?” Scott asks, looking between Stiles and Theo.

 

After not talking to them for months, it’s almost like he forgot  _ how _ to talk. “I - I - Um. I don’t…”

 

Theo stands up straight, rubbing his neck. “I wanted to help him. He was - “

 

“Shut up,” Malia interrupts. “I don’t believe anything I hear from you.”

 

“Well, he obviously can’t talk!”

 

Scott sighs stressfully, rubbing his face. “Stiles,” he says softly, slowly, stepping forward. “Can you talk to us? What is he trying to do?”

 

“N - Nothing,” Stiles manages to sputter out. “We - We’ve been dating… For a - a month…”

 

“ _ Dating?”  _ Liam, who just appeared, asks. “Since when are you gay?”

 

Lydia raises an eyebrow. “Liam, you really have to start paying attention.”

 

“Can we not do this here?” Kira asks, looking around them. There are a few people eyeing them curiously. “Let’s go and they can explain when we get home.”

 

Noticing how Stiles is freaking out, Theo nods and puts his arm around his waist. “Thank you. At least someone here is reasonable.” And he walks away with Stiles, holding him protectively all the way to his truck.

 

They all meet at Stilinski’s house. The sheriff had cake set out, but no one is interested. Instead, they go straight for Stiles’s room to get answers. Scott, Malia, and Liam are able to catch some of their conversation as they head upstairs.

 

“They hate me. They don’t get it. They don’t - “ Stiles starts saying.

 

“They don’t hate you,” Theo says quickly. “They hate me. That’s why they don’t want me to be around you. They’re trying to protect you.”

 

When the others walk in, Stiles and Theo are sitting on the bed, the human looking nervous and fidgety. Theo is holding his hands, kissing them, his face, neck, anywhere that isn’t covered by clothing really.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, I promise.”

 

Scott awkwardly clears his throat, making Stiles jump and look over. “Oh. Hi…”

 

“So, are we gonna get answers or not?” Malia asks, crossing her arms and squinting.

 

Stiles nods and bites his nails, standing up and starting to pace around as he explains. “Uh… I… We’re…” He can’t seem to get the words out, he’s too anxious to even say a proper sentence.

 

“Stiles.” Scott grabs his arm. “Sit. Calm down. It’s us, you don’t need to worry about telling us anything.”

 

“Sorry,” Stiles says, sitting back down. He lets Theo hold his hand and takes deep breaths. “Okay… I haven’t been doing very well lately. I - I think you probably noticed. You know, with chemosignals, but… I was really bad, I couldn’t… I thought I was going crazy with the way I felt. And Theo came back one night, and he just talked to me, made me feel better. He’s been helping me. I’m doing better. Not completely, but I’m getting there.”

 

Everyone is quiet, looking thoughtful. Then Liam speaks up. “How did I not know you’re into dudes?”

 

“Shut  _ up,  _ Liam!” Lydia and Kira yell. 

 

Scott sighs and rubs his face. “Listen, Stiles. I’m so happy that you’re doing better. Really. I just don’t get why you trusted him so easily. You were the last to trust him before.”

 

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy,” Theo says. “Still not sure he completely trusts me.”

 

“What I’m saying is,” Scott continues, ignoring Theo’s comment, “I don’t get why it had to be him. It doesn’t make sense. We’ve all been here for you for years, some of us our whole lives. You could have come to us. We wanted to help. And then Theo shows up and suddenly everything is fine?”

  
Stiles shakes his head and puts it in his hands, taking a few moments before looking back up. “No, it’s not fine. Like I said, I’m not completely better. And it’s not all him. I’m trying to take care of myself too, he doesn’t do everything.”

 

“But why couldn’t you talk to us?” Lydia asks, frowning. “I miss you. We all miss you.”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “I think… I think you would have made it worse… I mean, the whole reason I’m like this is because of all the change between us. We’re not really an  _ us  _ anymore. At least that’s what it feels like to me. And being around you would have just reminded me of that.”

 

Still not getting it, Malia groans. “But we would’ve helped you through it. You can’t just go to someone who hurt you, and killed your best friend! You come to your friends if you need help, not the enemy.”

 

“Whoa, back up,” Theo says, standing. “I’m not the enemy. There is no enemy. If you haven’t noticed, nothing has happened to anyone for months! We’re safe. You don’t always have to be against someone, but apparently you have a thing for fighting where there isn’t a fight.”

 

She growls in the back of her throat, and Liam steps in front of her so she doesn’t attack. “Okay, I’m not saying that I trust him. But he did save Hayden.”

 

“ _ So that he could have her in his own pack,”  _ Lydia reminds him. “All he wanted was to be a powerful alpha.”

 

“Exactly,” Theo agrees. “ _ Wanted.  _ I don’t care about that anymore. I just wanna make things right. I wanna help Stiles as much as you guys do.”

 

Malia scoffs. “Bullshit.”

 

Theo growls loudly. “Why do you find it so hard to believe?”

 

“Because we know you,” Lydia says, looking unimpressed. “ _ You’re  _ hard to believe.”

 

Scott is shaking his head softly, sighing. “Come on, Stiles. You’re getting better. We can help now. You don’t wanna risk getting hurt by someone you trust again.”

 

Stiles’ eyes narrow at Scott, and he stands up. “Are you serious? Do you even hear yourself right now?”

 

“I just want to help,” the werewolf replies.

 

“I told you, I don’t want your help. Theo is helping.”

 

Kira steps forward and looks at him sadly. “I think you need more than just Theo. You need more people to be there to for you.”

 

“We all just want to help,” Liam adds.

 

“St - Stop saying that!” Stiles shouts.

 

“What?”

 

“That you just want to help! Stop being so careful around me!” he screams. “This is why I don’t want your help! Because every fucking time any of you look at me, it’s like you know I’m too far gone to be saved! You act like I’m broken and can’t be fixed! I’m not - I can’t - I’m not broken! I’m fine, okay! I’m - I -  _ I’m not broken!” _

 

Then he falls on his knees, because he knows what he’s saying is a lie. And he hates that everyone knows it, so they have to walk on eggshells around him. Like if they look at him the wrong way he’ll finally snap.

 

Theo holds him close, kissing his hair gently and shushing him. “Stiles… It’s okay… You’re okay…”

 

“I - I’m not…”

 

Scott slowly sinks down so he’s level with Stiles, looking at him with a heartbroken expression. “Stiles… I’m so sorry… But you are broken, in some way. We all are. We just want to help fix you up. Please just let us…”

 

Stiles looks up at him, yelling, “And whose fault do you think that is, Scott?”

 

“What?”

 

“Whose fault is it that I’m like this? That I’m broken?” Stiles repeats, louder.

 

“I - Um - “

 

Stiles breaks out of Theo’s arms and tackles Scott, attempting to pin him and punch him a few times. “You fucking did this! You always drag us into these fights, trying to save everyone. Well guess what?  _ You can’t save everyone, Scott!  _ So stop risking all of  _ our  _ lives to make  _ you  _ feel like a better person!”

 

Scott is too shocked to try and move, and he doesn’t have the heart to throw him off, or yell back. “Stiles - What are you - “

 

“So stop trying to save me! You made this mess and now I’m cleaning it up!” Stiles continues to punch Scott, not caring when he misses and punches the floor instead. “This is all you! You’re the reason I can’t be saved!  _ You fucking broke me!” _

 

And suddenly he just stops, looking confused and shocked, as if he doesn’t know what he just did. “I - I’m sorry… I’m sorry… What’s wrong with me… I’m so sorry… I didn’t… Oh, my God…”

 

Theo pulls him off, putting him in his lap and rocking the shaking human in his arms. “Stiles… Sh…”

 

Slowly, Scott stands up, wiping the blood from his face. Everyone looks too shocked to say anything, just staring at the scene before them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Scott says quietly. “I didn’t know you felt like that… I… I’m so sorry, Stiles, come here.” And he pulls him onto his feet, pulling him close and hugging him. The alpha is pretty much holding him up, but he doesn’t mind. “I’m so sorry… I never wanted to hurt you…”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “I didn’t - I didn’t mean it… I don’t know… Where it came from…”

 

When Stiles sits back down, he just lies his head on Theo’s chest, and the chimera holds him closer than ever. “Stiles, you’re gonna be okay, I promise…”

 

“I don’t care what you want,” Lydia says, shaking her head. “What you need is your friends. And we’re not leaving until you’re completely better.”

 

Kira and Malia nod in agreement. “I was never leaving,” Malia says.

 

“I’m in,” Liam says, putting a hand up and smiling softly.

 

“We all are,” Scott adds. “You do need help. We’re gonna help you. And we’re gonna be a pack again.”

 

Stiles sniffles and wipes his eyes, breathing shakily. “Th - Thank you, but… Theo isn’t leaving.”

 

Scott shakes his head. “I didn’t think so. He’ll just have to help, too.”

 

Smiling softly at Scott and the others, Theo pulls Stiles closer and kisses him. “We’re gonna be alright. We all are,” he promises. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Stiles says, wrapping his arms around Theo. “As long as you don’t stab us in the back again.”

  
Theo chuckles. “I’m trying to break that habit.”


End file.
